


He's just a boy

by mallowOmofics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedwetting, Blackwatch, Diapers, Pants-Wetting, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, omoarashi, ovewatch - Freeform, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: He was not a kid, definitely not.Okay maybe, he was...But that wasn't an issue...or was it?[ This is a fic that contains bed wetting and omorashi, please proceed carefully if you do not know what omorashi is.]





	1. A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so this is my first Overwatch fic and it;s completly self-indulgent beacuse i have fallen in love young!McCree and and i thought of this and i had to write it down.   
> Some Preaface:   
> -this is set before the fall of overwatch   
> \- McCree is only 16 in this   
> \- Gabe, Angela, and Jack are much older ( late twenties?)   
> \- Genji is 19 
> 
> I hope you guys like this, and as always, feedback is appreciated!

McCree glared at the glass in front of him, trying to distract himself from thinking about where he was. 

An Overwatch base. Sitting in a holding cell, as a prisoner. 

It was all because of a Deadlock raid gone wrong. He and his boys were ambushed by an Overwatch crew, and the hero’s made swift work of his gang. A blonde man stopped him before he could shoot himself, he’d rather die with his brothers than be captured by these guys. Most of his gang was killed and those that weren’t were immediately shipped off to a high security prison. 

He wandered why he was here, instead of in prison. He looked up at the camera watching him, flipping it off with his cuffed hands. 

McCree finally stood up from where he was sitting, kicking his chair over in anger. 

“Why am I here??” He yelled out to nobody, not expecting a response. 

“Quiet down. Someone will be in to talk with you soon. “ A disembodied voice said, scaring the lad a bit. 

Jesse just sighed and sat back down, frowing as he truned to look at the glass again. 

It seemed like hours had passed- but finally the door opened. In walked a tall blonde man, the same one who had stopped him earlier. 

“YOU! What the hell are you doing he here?” He yelled at the man, making direct eye contact on purpose. 

The man said nothing just set a cup of water down on the small table. 

“You must be thirsty. Here, drink.” The man said, motioned to the cup of water.

“No way, you probably put poison in it or somethin’.” Jesse said, glaring at the older man in front of him. 

“And why would I do that?” The man asked, still completely calm. 

Jesse went to say something sarcastic but nothing came to his mouth. He couldn’t find any words so he just decided to shut up and stare at the floor.  
“  
Look kid, you have two choices. Join us, or get killed in prison. “ The man said, watch him. 

Jesse rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t die in prison, old man.” he snapped back, standing up to face the man. 

The man stood his ground. “Well, from what I hear, quite a few guys that you wronged will be in there, and I doubt they’ll be friendly to a skinny kid like you. Especially if you’re by yourself, with no big, bad gang to protect you. “ 

Jesse was suddenly aware of how small he was, and his heart started racing at the thought of being alone in a prison. 

“What’s in it for me?” Jesse asked, much less confident now. 

“You don’t get stabbed in prison.” The blonde man told him, his face still serious and his body still rigid. 

“Hmft.” Jesse sighed, sitting back down in his chair. Neither option was good, but he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. “Fine, I’ll join. But I’m not happy ‘bout it.” He grumbled, staring at his shoes. 

“Good decision. I’ll send Gabe in to brief you. From now on, he’ll be the one supervising you.” 

“Supervising me?! ‘m not a little kid, dude! “ Jesse yelled, anger flaring up inside him. 

“Actually, you are still a child. And you’re a criminal, so you can’t be trusted by yourself.” The blonde man stated. 

Jesse started him down, angry at being called a kid. The man just smiled. “ By the way, my name’s jack. Welcome to overwatch, kid.” Jack said before leaving the room, leaving Jesse by himself again. 

“ ‘m not a kid. I’m almost 18…” Jesse mumbled to himself, still angry at being forced into all of this. 

It was only a minute before the door opened again, and in walked another man. This one was different, he looked more like the people in Jesse’s gang: older, tougher, more muscles. But he was different from Jack, scarier almost. Jesse assumed that this was the ‘Gabe” that Jack had talked about. 

“So you’re the new recruit. “ Gabe said in a husky voice, one much deeper than Jack’s. 

Jesse hated to admit it, but this man made him kind of nervous. 

“Follow me, I’ll show your new room.” Gabe said, turning around and leaving the room, but holding the door open so the young boy could follow him. 

Jesse scrambled up and followed the man, eager to get out the room and to a bathroom. 

I need to drop you off at the med bay first, so you can have some blood tests done. And don’t even think about running off, this whole place is guarded, you won’t get far. “ Gabe explained to the boy, looking over his shoulder briefly to make sure Jesse was still there. 

“I’m Gabe, by the way. Although Jack probably already told you that.” Gabe just sighed and opened the door to the med bay,. Letting Jesse walk in first, before leading the way to Angela’s desk. 

“Hello Gabe. New recruit?” Angela asked, looking over at the young boy. Jesse avoided eye contact with the older woman, blushing as she looked him over. 

“Yeah, this is Jesse, he just needs some basic tests done.” Gabe explained, before leaving Jesse with Angela. “I’ll be back in an hour.” The older man yelled before leaving. 

Jesse’s first instinct was to run, and he bolted for a window, hoping that hew could escape. However, before he could get there he felt a small prick in his neck, and by the time he reached the window he was out cold. 

“Oh dear, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do that.” Angela said to herself, moving the young boy to a cot, looking him onto the bed before starting her examination. 

Jesse woke up a half hour later, dazed and confused as to what happened.

“Whaa- what happened? Where am i?” He said in a soft voice looking up at Angela through blurry eyes. 

“You’re in the Overwatch med bay. You tried to make a run for it so I had to knock you out. Sorry dear. “Angela replied, her back turned to him. 

It all came flooding back as he looked down at the restraints holding him in. His bladder chose that moment to make itself apparent. 

“Well this is lovely and all, but I do have to use the bathroom.” Jesse said in a thick southern drawl, hoping to charm her with his accent. 

“You’re a big boy, you can hold it.” Angela replied calmly, turning around the look at the now blushing boy. Jesse left the conversation at that, to embaressed to ask any more questions. 

Soon though, the young boy was squirming in his seat, trying- and failing, to hide his problem.

“Almost done.” Angela said softly as she took the last blood sample. 

“Can I please go to the bathroom now?” Jesse asked one more, much more desperate this time. 

“Almost. Gabe can take you once he returns.” Angela stated, helping the boy off the cot, even leaving him with no handcuffs on. 

“No handcuffs, really?” Jesse said, temporarily distracted from his predicament. 

“Oh, I have a gun, I’m not worried.” Angela said with a smile, causing the young boy to take a few steps back. 

Jesse went back to squirming, even resorting to holding his crotch like a little kid. A blush spread to his face as he accidentally made eye contact with Angela, feeling more and more like a little kid as the time passed. 

Finally, Gabe walked back in, and it only took him seconds to notice that Jesse was free. 

“HOW DARE YOU?” Gabe yelled, picking Jesse up by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the wall. His legs swung, unable to reach the ground. Jesse tried to stop his bladder letting go, but the impact was enough to cause him to lose control, and before he knew it he was pissing himself in front the two adults. 

“Gabe! Let him down right now!” Angela said, angry with the older man for scaring Jesse. “I let him out because he’s not a threat.” Angela added. 

Gabe dropped Jesse, letting the kid fall to the floor in a puddle of his own piss. 

“He’s a criminal, Angela! You can’t just let him go!” Gabe said, grabbing the cuffs and re-securing them on the boy. 

“And go give him a shower. He stinks. “ Gabe said, rolling his eyes at the young boy in disgust before leaving the room.

It was only then that Jesse let himself cry, big sobs taking over as he sat on the floor, his pants growing cold. 

“Oh sweetie, let’s get you to a shower.” Angela said sweetly, helping the boy stand up before leading him to the showers. She got the shower running him, and went to undress him but was met with resistance from the young boy. 

“No, I can do it myself!” Jesse yelled, already humiliated enough for one day. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you, dear. I’m sorry. “ Angela stated, giving the boy a small hug. 

“No!” Jesse yelled once more, still trying to resist. 

“Look, Jesse, either I can do it, or I can Call Gabe in here to do it. “ she said, giving to boy an ultimatum. Jesse gave up, letting the medic take his wet clothes off.

After Angela had undressed him, she slowly helped him into the shower to clean up; washing his hair and cleaning his body off. 

Jesse blushed madly the entire time. 

“All done!” Angela said sweetly, helping the boy dry off before getting him into clean clothes. 

“I’ll go let Gabe know you’re ready.” She said with a smile, leaving him on a cot by her desk. Jesse felt the anxiety build up in his throat. He didn’t think he could look Gabe in the eyes after what happened. 

But Angela notified him anyways, and in a few minutes the older man had returned to collect the young boy. 

“Is he clean now? “ Gabe asked, staring at the obviously embarrassed young boy. 

“Yes, he is. But Gabe, do let him use the bathroom throughout the day, we don’t want this happening again.” Angela said, giving to older man a stern look. 

Gabe just rolled his eyes and motioned for Jesse to follow him before leaving the room, the young lad following him closely. The two walked for a bit before arriving at the private quarters. 

“All right. This is your sleeping quarters, you will be sharing with the rest of the blackwatch team, which you are now a part of. I’ve had bedwetting pads added to your bed after your… incident today." 

Jesse looked down at the floor and said nothing, knowing better than to argue right now. 

“You can stay here for now, until we finish processing you papers and blood tests. “Gabe said, finally taking the cuffs off the boy. 

“And there is a bathroom in here as well. I expect you’ll be able to use it with no problems.” Gabe said quickly, not wanting to embarrass the boy more. 

And then, before Jesse knew it, he was alone once again. 

He went and sat on his bed, cringing when he heard the crinkly material on it. He laid down and tried to ignore it, figuring he could at least get some sleep. It was a few hours later when Jesse woke up at the sound of the door to the sleeping quarters opened. In poured 4-6 guys, all older than him. He was quick to get up and hide the bedwetting sheet on his bed, not wanting the other boys to see.

“Hey, it’s the new kid!” One guy said, and suddenly all eyes where on him. One of the guys walked up to him, a cyborg-ninja looking guy. 

“Genji.” He said, holding out his hand. Jesse shook it, although he couldn’t help but stare at the man. 

“ I-I’m Jesse. Jesse McCree.” He replied, looking over at the other guys. 

“Jesse… Welcome to balckwatch.” He said, bowing a goodbye before making his way to his own bunk. 

Jesse watched the other guys freely undress from his bed. He felt wrong watching them, but it was hard not to when you were sharing a space with someone. 

After people changed, they took turns introducing themselves, and it wasn’t long before the spotlight was on Jesse. 

“Ah, well- I’m really not that interesting. Grew up an orphan in the ‘wild west’ of America, and got into some gang stuff as I git older…” Jesse words trailed out, and he quickly looked down at the floor.The others mumbled their hello’s to him, none seemed more interested than Genji. 

It was another couple other before Gabe returned, and by then Jesse was wondering if it was night ot not. He didn’t know, it was hard to tell time in here. 

The door opened, and Jesse looked over and saw Gabe in the doorway. 

“Jesse, follow me.” Gabe said, and Jesse got up to follow him, giving one last glance to Genji, who gave him a thumbs up, before leaving the room. 

“Uhh, what now?” Jesse asked, curious as to where they were going. 

“Physical tests. We need to see what you’re best at, how far you can run, and well you can shoot a gun.” Gabe replied. 

Jesse puffed his chest out. “Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m a pretty good shoot.” Jesse said, his voice full of confidence. 

“We’ll see.” Gabe mumbled.

In a few minutes time they arrived in the Recreation center, where several doctors seemed to be waiting for him. He blushed when he saw Angela, as the shower incident was still fresh in his mind. 

“ Wilhelm will take it from here.” Gabe said, pointing at the tall man next to Angela. 

‘He looks nice enough.’ Jesse thought to himself. Surely this wasn’t going to be too bad?


	2. The Nighttime Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would never admit it, but in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up on his mama’s lap and cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys 
> 
> so ... this is a thing
> 
> for your eyes to read 
> 
> and enjoy

Jesse fell down to his knees, puking up what little he had eaten all over the floor. 

He had been running for ages, and he only stopped because he felt nauseous. Everything had been going alright, up until the running section. “Wilhelm’ had saved it for last, and boy had Jesse been overestimating his running skills. 

“Can I be done now?” Jesse asked, his voice shaky. He had no strength in him, and he wasn’t even sure he could stand. 

“Uh… yeah, that’s probably be the best idea.” Wilhelm said, helping the young boy to his feet. The older man led to boy to the cafeteria, and let him sit down at a table while he went to get food. 

Jesse rested his head on the table, exhausted from the tests he had been through. 

“Ahh, Jesse. Are you okay?” A sweet voice said from behind. He turned his head and saw Angela sitting down beside him. 

“Oh yeah, I’m just peachy.” Jesse replied, his eyes starting to blink shut. 

Angela just chuckled and begin rub small circles on Jesse’s back. He fought off the sleep for as long as he could, but he was out cold in minutes. 

Jesse awoke with a jolt at 7 am, when Gabe came in and woke people up. Jesse just groaned , his entire body was sore and aching. He wasn't really sure how he made it into he bed last night, but he tried not to think about it too much.

“All right, time to get up. Breakfast is in Five minutes, and training starts at half past 8!” Gabe yelled, looking around the room to make sure everyone was up. 

Jesse moved to get out of bed, but froze when he realized that his pants were wet. 

“no no no no…” He mumbled quietly to himself, checking under the covers, only to confirm his worst fears. 

He didn’t know what to do so he just stayed there, hoping Gabe would leave him alone.

“Jesse, you better be up in the 30 seconds!” Gabe yelled. The boy stayed still. 

The rest of the boy looked on as Gabe made his way over to Jesse’s bed, grabbing the young boy and pulled him out of bed, exposing his wet pants for everyone to see. Jesse tried to hold back tears as a deafening silence filled the room. Gabe just sighed and rubbed his temples. 

Jesse wanted to die. Everyone was staring at him and his face was flushed bright red; He wanted to say something but decided to stay silent instead. 

Jesse glanced over at Genji, who had a sympathetic look on his face. 

“Alright… just.. go down to breakfast…”Gabe said softly, motioning for the other boys to leave to room. Soon, the room was empty, leaving Jesse and Gabe alone. 

Jesse had started to sob in embarrassment, his tears running down his cheeks and onto his white shirt. 

Gabe turned to look at the young boy. “Just… Go take a shower real quick. I’ll walk you down to the dinning hall. 

Jesse ran to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes before disappearing. 

Gabe didn’t know what to do. His job was to train, not comfort. He sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for the boy to be done. 

Jesse took his sweet time, sobbing in the shower while he cleaned himself off. He couldn’t believe how childish he’d been. He quickly finished once he realized how much time had passed, and left his hair wet and messy as he steeped out to met Gabe. 

“ ‘m sorry, sir.” Jesse said looking down at his feet like a little kid as he apologized to the older man. 

Gabe just grunted and turned to leave, Jesse following him closely. 

“ ‘m not doing this on purpose…” He said softly, trying to keep up with Gabe’s fast pace. 

“I know.” Gabe replied, in an ‘annoyed parent’ tone. Jesse looked down at his shoes, knowing that the conversation was over. 

As the two got closer to the dining room, he could hear loud voices shouting and yelling, it was so loud that it made him want to cover his ears. He dreaded facing the other recruits, but he really didn’t have any other choice. 

When Jesse walked into the room everyone went silent, and all eyes were on him. The young boy wanted to curl in on himself and hide, but Gabe pushed him forward. 

“Go sit down.” Gabe said, motioning to the seats in front of him. 

He didn’t know where to sit; looking out at the sea of faces staring back at him. He heard a few people turn and whisper. He really didn’t want to know what they were saying. 

“Hey, Jesse! Over here!” He saw Genji motioning for him to sit down. 

Jesse smiled a bit and made his way to the ninja. 

“Hey.” Jesse said softly, afraid the older boy would tease him. 

“Hey.” Genji replied, giving the younger recruit a bright smile. 

The ninja chose not to comment on this morning’s events, as he didn’t want to embarrass Jesse any more. 

Breakfast was boring and flavorless, and left a bad taste in Jesse’s mouth when he was finished. 

“Ugh… “He groaned, laying his head down on the table. 

He would never admit it, but in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up on his mama’s lap and cry. He missed how comforting she was, and nice she always was to him. He missed her a lot. 

“What’s wrong, dude?” Genji asked, noticing that his friend looked off. 

“It’s… it’s nothing. Just don’t feel good I guess.” Jesse replied, giving the ninja and fake smile. 

“Alright recruits! Time for training. Get your asses down to the field in 5 minutes!” Gabe yelled, causing the many recruits to push and shove their way to the door. 

Jesse made no attempt to move at first, at only got up after Genji pulled him to his feet. 

The two boys walked together in silence


	3. The Fight for Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HE’S KILLED PEOPLE ANGELA! INNOCENT PEOPLE!” 
> 
> “SO HAVE YOU!” Angela yelled back, stunning both boys into silence.
> 
> \---------------  
> In which feels are felt 
> 
> poor jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dam those angst-y feels 
> 
> also two chapters in one day 
> 
> yay
> 
> now read this thing with 'ya eyes and enjoy

Weeks passed, and soon it became apparent that Jesse’s accidents were not a one-time thing. Every morning he woke up to wet sheets and wet pajama pants, and every night he would go to bed wishing that he could wake up dry. 

Gabe didn’t say anything about it at first, but after time he started to feel back for the kid. Jesse was losing sleep, failing training drills, and sleeping through breakfast. 

He finally decided to talk to Jack and Angela about it. 

“It’s still happening? Gabe, why didn’t you tell me sooner! “Angela said, raising voice at much as she could. 

“Well, I didn’t exactly know what to do… this type of thing isn’t my strong suit.” Gabe replied, rolling his eyes when Angela frowned at him. 

“Well, I’ll arrange for a prison transport then. It’s a shame, the kid actually had some potential.” Jack announced, clearly not interested in the topic. 

“No!” Gabe blurted out, regretting what he said as soon as he had said it. 

“And why not? That’s what we would do in most situations. The kid’s useless to us if he can’t even hold his bladder. He’d be the equivalent of a big toddler, and babies can’t fight.” Jack said, confused as to why Gabe was defending the kid. 

“Jack! We can’t just get rid of him!” Angela said, furious.

“He’d die in the first five seconds of a fight!” Jack yelled at he turned to face Angela.

“The boy is damaged, but the least we can do is try! He deserves a second chance!” Angela yelled, no longer holding back her anger. 

“How would it make overwatch look if he pissed himself in a fight? Huh?” Jack asked, slamming his fist down on the table.

“You’re saying that as of it’s the worst thing that could happen to Overwatch!” 

“Well it wouldn’t make us look great, would it?” Jack retorted. 

“Looks, looks, looks. All you care about is looks Jack! You don’t give a shit about how people feel, as long a you’re the leader!” Angela yelled back. 

“AT LEAST I’M OUT THERE ACTUALLY FIGHTING THE BAD GUYS!”

“WITHOUT ME, YOU’D ALL BE DEAD!”

“HE’S KILLED PEOPLE ANGELA! INNOCENT PEOPLE!” 

“SO HAVE YOU!” Angela yelled back, stunning both boys into silence.

Jack looked at her with disgust. “I’m nothing like that pathetic weakling.” He snapped. 

“Just because you’ve given up on humanity, you think it gives you the right to do what you want with these poor kids? We're all criminals Jack. That boy is no different than you or I. You were in the same boat as him years ago when Ana found you!” Angela said, finishing her rant. By the time she was done, she was breathing hard, but still staring Jack down. 

“Look… let’s just calm down.” Gabe said, surprised that for once, he was the calmest person in the room. 

Both Angela and Jack turned their backs on each other.

Gabe didn’t know what to do. His mind was screaming at him to fight for the boy, something about this kid was different. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, letting himself get lost in thought for a few minutes.

“I just... I… Give me some time to work with him okay? One on one. “Gabe said as he opened his eyes. He wasn’t willing to go against what his instincts were telling him to do. “This kid has potential, I can tell. I just need time to work on him.” Gabe added, trying not to look as anxious as he felt. 

Jack said nothing for a few minutes, and then turned around and opened his mouth. 

“Fine. 3 weeks, that’s it. If the kid doesn’t improve by then, he’s out.” Jack said, giving Gabe a stern looking before leaving the meeting room. 

Gabe sighed and leaned against the window, looking out at the recruits below. 

Angela walked up to Gabe and put a hand on his back. 

“You know where to find me.” She said quietly, before leaving Gabe alone with his thoughts. 

“What did I just do...” He whispered to himself, not even knowing where to start.


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to start wearing protection.” 
> 
> No. Jesse thought, his mind going blank as tears filled his eyes. He knew what ’protection’ meant. 'I don’t need fucking diapers'. His mind screamed, and he couldn’t help but cover his eyes with his hands, holding back angry sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooooo guysss 
> 
> This update is long overdue but i keep loosing motivation to continue this so maybe i'll end it soon???? i don't know i have so much going on......
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

Jesse was mortified when Gabe first suggested it to him, he couldn’t even look at his commander, he was so embarrassed. I don’t need them! It won’t happen again! Jesse mind screamed as the boy ignored what Gabe was talking about. He heard the first sentence and that had been enough for him. 

“Jesse… we really need to talk.” Gabe said softly, bringing the younger boy into his office and prompting him to sit down. 

Jesse raised an eyebrow, completely unaware of what his commander had planned. 

“Look, I’m not going to beat around the bush. You’ve been having accidents, and Jack has taken notice. I hate doing this, but I have no choice….” Gabe said, noticing now that Jesse was shaking slightly. 

“You need to start wearing protection.” 

No. Jesse thought, his mind going blank as tears filled his eyes. He knew what ’protection’ meant. 'I don’t need fucking diapers'. His mind screamed, and he couldn’t help but cover his eyes with his hands, holding back angry sobs. 

“Hey, kid… Kid! Calm down. It’ll stay between me and you, our little secret.” Gabe said, getting up to comfort the boy. He knew this couldn’t be easy for him. 

“A secret! How the fuck would that stay a secret! Everyone will know! I’ll be the laughing stock of the base! “Jesse yelled, pushing Gabe away. 

“Look, if you don’t comply with this, then Jack will send you away to prison, and the won’t be nearly as nice there. “Gabe said, a stern look on his face. 

Jesse went quiet. 

“maybe… maybe I’m better off dead…” Jesse mumbled, his face void of any emotion. 

Gabe’s heart broke. He instinctively pulled the kid into a hug, letting Jesse sob onto his shoulder. 

“No, don’t you ever say that. You’re needed here. I need you, Mercy needs you. The team needs you.” Gabe whispered, hugging the boy tighter. 

The two stayed like that for a while, tangled together on the floor. Jesse’s sobs turned to sniffles, and Gabe took to rubbing small circles on the younger boy’s back. 

Gabe slowly helped the boy stand up, silently handing him a colorful package. Jesse didn’t even have to look at it to know what it was. A few tears dripped down his check as he stood there. 

“It stays between us, ok?” Gabe said, he hands on Jesse’s shoulders. 

“If anyone gives you a hard time, come straight to me.” Gabe added, pulling the boy in for one last hug. 

“Thank you..” Jesse said quietly, almost a whisper. 

Gabe just smiled and watched the boy walk out the door and to his quarters. 

Jesse hid the package under his bed, now determined to prove that he didn’t need them. 

For the next week, Jesse spent all his time trying not to embarrass himself further. But it seemed that every time he was beginning to make progress, there’d be another set back. 

Every night he would stay up for as long as he could, fighting sleep and choosing to instead spend more time in the gym, training. 

Every morning he’d wake up, passed out on the gym room floor. He was almost always wet. 

He’d clean his mess up as fast as he could before sprinting to his room to change out of his wet clothes. 

It became a routine, albeit an unhealthy one. 

If Gabe knew, he didn’t say anything. 

And if Jack knew, then, well, he didn’t care. 

Jesse only cared about the fact that he was actually improving for once, His aim was getting better, his endurance was getting better, his training session were becoming easier. 

And Jack seemed proud of him for once, so Jesse continued down his abusive path. 

It’d wasn’t long until Jesse slipped up. Slept a little too late, trained a little too hard. It was bound to happen. 

Jesse woke up one day, and immediately noticed that was not on the floor of the gym, were he usually slept. 

He felt a soft bed under him, and a warm blanket on top of him. He blinked his eyes open, at first almost blinded by the bright light.

“Jesse, I see you are finally awake. “ He heard Mercy’s voice, but couldn’t see her. 

“Angela?” He asked, looking around with his blurry eyes. 

He once more rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sighing as it became easier to see. 

The first thing he saw was Gabe. 

And boy did the commander looked pissed. 

“Oh… hi…Gabe” Jesse muttered, his voice trailing off. 

“Hey, dipshit. How long did you think you could get away with this routine of yours.” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow at the young recruit. 

Jesse just blushed and looked away. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Jesse said shyly. 

“Really? Because it was lovely when I got a call at 4 am, telling me that a blackwatch recruit was passed out in the gym. “ Gabe said, his frustration with the boy becoming more obvious. 

Jesse said noting, just continued looking away from his boss. 

“And it was so fun to walk in and find you there, wet and smelling like piss!” Gabe yelled, loud enough to make tears come into the young boy’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to get better…” 

“Well you could’ve done it in a healthier way!” Gabe snapped, standing up and moving closer to Jesse’s bed. 

Jesse whined and tried to move away from, only now noticing the bulk around his waist. He froze. 

"Nononono…."

He looked under his blanket quickly, blushing when he saw a diaper fastened around his waist. 

Gabe stopped when he saw the boy’s reaction. 

“I had no choice, kid.” He said, crossing his arms.

Jesse tried to say something but couldn’t, too focused on the fact that he was wearing a diaper in front of his commander. 

And it was wet. 

Jesse couldn’t help himself and broke down, big tears rolled down his cheek as he started to cry. 

Gabe rubbed his temples and he watched the boy cry. 

He really hated dealing with crying kids. 

“Look, kid, I didn’t have a choice… hey, kid, calm down! STOP CRYING!” Gabe yelled, his anger boiling over. 

Jesse stopped crying and went quiet, his eyes suddenly wide with fear. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry… I just needed you to stop.” Gabe said, rubbing his temples. Jesse looked down at his lap, tears still fresh in his eyes. 

“You think I’m a baby..” Jesse whispered, his eyes once more blurry with tears. 

“No, I don’t. I think you need help.” Gabe said, sitting down on the edge of Jesse’s bed. “Just let me help you.” Gabe said, putting a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. 

“okay.” Jesse replied quietly, looking up at his commander. 

“Okay?” Gabe repeated the answer to make sure he heard it correctly. Jesse nodded. “Okay. Well then we have to start by helping your bedwetting issue.” Gabe said. Jesse wanted to look away, but he didn’t let himself, and just nodded instead. 

“You have to start wearing these, every night. And no more late night work out sessions, okay?” Gabe said, pointing to Jesse’s protection. 

“fine…” Jesse’s mumbled, making Gabe pinky promise that it would be their secret. 

Gabe went through a few other rules, and Jesse agreed to follow them. 

It was time to push his pride aside. 

“Understand everything?” Gabe asked. Jesse just nodded, fiddling with the hem of the blanket covering him. 

“Okay. Get some sleep kid, you’ve got training in the morning.” Gabe said, giving Jesse a pat on the back before turning and leaving the boy by himself. 

Part of Jesse wanted Gabe to come back, and part of him wanted Gabe to never talk to him again.


End file.
